


Radar Love

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony misses Steve and what Steve does to him.





	Radar Love

**Author's Note:**

> Random letter H. H is for Horny. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~  
>  _We don't need no letter at all_  
>  _We've got a thing that's called radar love_  
>  _We've got a light in the sky, radar love_  
>  _No more speed, I'm almost there_  
>  _Gotta keep cool now, gotta take care  
>  ~Radar Love_

Tony couldn’t concentrate on anything. He had worked on the suits upgrades for a bit then tried working on some interfaces for the Quinjets that he was doing for Stark Industries. It might as well have been reading Mandarin. His mind was on Cap. Steve had gone on an assignment with Barton and Romanov. 

He had two problems. He worried that Steve might sleep with Romanov. God knows she was a temptation with that body and those fucking lips of hers, not to mention her sharp wit and that she really seemed to like Steve. Hell, he’d always wanted a turn with her. And he knew Steve liked women. 

The second problem was he was horny as hell. He supposed everyone had days when their damn pants were on fire. This was a day, well, a week like that for him. Everything made him think of sex. Watching the news made him think of planes and planes made him think of him on his knees with Steve in the Quinjet, trying to keep the pilot from seeing them. Eating breakfast in the kitchen made him think of Steve banging him as he leaned over the table. Showering, well, it goes without saying…

He rubbed the front of his trousers. Steve needed to come the hell home. Now. 

“FRIDAY, call Steve.”

“It’s 2 am there, sir. Are you sure you want to wake Captain Rogers?” 

He thought of how Steve looked when he first woke up, with his hair sticking up and a sleepy look on that perfect face. 

“Yes. Call him.”

A few moments later, Steve answered. “Is everything all right, Tony?”

“Yeah, just missed you.”

Steve turned the video chat on. He looked exactly like Tony thought he would. “I miss you, too.”

“Not sleeping with Barton or Romanov, are you?” 

Steve made a face. “You know I’m not.”

“All I can think about is you.”

Steve grinned lazily and cocked an eyebrow. “Me or my, um, equipment?” 

“Um, well, mostly that but you, too.”   
“So, do you need to see it?” This conversation was not a new one for them. “Go somewhere so Bruce won’t walk in and see you with your pants around your ankles and tell FRIDAY not to watch.”

“All right.” Tony told FRIDAY to open a line on his monitor in his bedroom and he headed there,

When he got back to the screen, sleepy Steve was also naked Steve. “Now get rid of those clothes, Tony, and we’ll get you all fixed up. And I can sleep some more!” 

Happily, Tony obeyed and they did get everything taken care of. Until the next time.


End file.
